


Anyone Up For a Little Competition?

by Tiabird



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: MCR, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiabird/pseuds/Tiabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm hosting a writing competition with REAL PRIZES (Hot Topic merch)! Click if interested!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Up For a Little Competition?

NOTE: THIS CONTEST IS ACTUALLY BEING RUN ON MYCHEMICALROMANCEFANFIC.COM TO FUFILL THE CRITERIA TO BE ELIGIBLE, YOU MUST CREATE AN ACCOUNT THERE!

HERE'S THE INFO:  
Hey there!  
So I've been wanting to do a writing contest for a while now, but couldn't find a reason to give people for them to enter, and then it hit me: REAL PRIZES.   
Here's how it works:   
The first album we will start with is The Black Parade (There are 5 albums including Conventional Weapons, so there will 5 contests.) If you would like to participate in the contest, email me. Once I've received your email, I will give you a random (Underline) song from the album. Your job is to write a one shot based off of your song. 

However, the fic can be about whatever you want (EX CANCER DOES NOT NECESSARILY NEED TO BE ABOUT THE DISEASE CANCER, OR SOMEONE HAVING IT) your fic merely needs to be influenced by whatever song you receive.  
Now, TBP only has 14 songs (including blood) so only 14 people can participate. First come, first served. NOTE: Whoever wins first and second place will not be eligible to participate in the next contest, although they may help judge, if desired. If participation is wished after the next competition, feel free to reenter.  
Here are the requirements to be eligible for judging:  
1\. Write your fic influenced by your song, but it must be AT LEAST 1500 words. Longer is fine. Shorter fics will not be eligible for prizes.  
2\. The fic cannot be submitted after the deadline. Period. Your fic will not be judged. The deadline is October 30th 2014 at noon.  
3\. Once your fic is completed and you're ready to submit for judging, BOTH A) email it to me. B) Post on this site, with your title, then WC (EX. Cancer WC or The Black Parade WC, WC stands for writing contest. And by the way, your fic needs to be named after your song.)  
4\. Critique AT LEAST 2 other fics that have been posted (Constructive Criticism, we all want to be better writers! If you write something like "awesome, good work!" with no actual critique, That will NOT COUNT. EVERYONE has something we can improve on.)  
5\. NO BAND MEMBERS WHO ARE NOT FROM MCR CAN BE MAIN CHARACTERS. This is an MCR contest. IE, Billie Joe Armstrong is not allowed to be a main character. Supporting characters are fine, if desired.  
6\. YOU MUST HAVE PARENTS PERMISSION IF YOU ARE NOT 18 TO RECEIVE THE PRIZE IF YOU WIN! I will NOT risk getting in some kind of legal trouble! Also, you must be ok with giving me your address for obvious reasons.

Prizes:  
1st place: Your choice of either a Gerard Way shirt, MCR shirt or FrnkIero Andthe Cellabration shirt in any size available on Hot Topic dot com. UNFORTUNATELY I CANNOT SHIP INTERNATIONALLY.

2nd: My Chemical Romance Lines Rubber Bracelet, and MCR Black Parade sticker.

3rd: Gets their choice of either: a) picking the next album for the next contest (which will be around Christmas time) or choosing their song from whichever album I choose next.

Now, there are two judges. Myself, and theescapist99. 

I am judging on creativity, and realism. Now I’m not saying that something like vampires are forbidden, just make it SOUND like it could happen. Believe-ability is key! Theescapist99 is judging on pace and writing style. She is an absolutely fantastic writer, by the way! Check her out if you wish!

As a side note, bad sportsmanship will not be tolerated. If you do not win, or do not win what you want and throw a fit, or bash someone else's story, you will not be eligible for further contests.  
My email is: TiaProofreader@yahoo.com. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Comment below and I will get back to you ASAP. Thank you for your interest!


End file.
